


Las sombras del espejo

by Jenny_anderson



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Español | Spanish, F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-09 08:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3243173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenny_anderson/pseuds/Jenny_anderson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hay días en que Serena odia mirarse al espejo. Serial de viñetas sobre Serena y las sombras del espejo</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Espejo

**Espejo**

_Por: Jenny Anderson._

 

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, ella es inmensamente rica, yo no, esto es sin fines de lucro solo de entretenimiento.

**Personajes/Parejas:** Serena Tsukino.

 

**Resumen** : Hay días en que Serena simplemente odia mirarse al espejo.

**Beta: Sol Levine**

**Palabras: 731**

 

**Nota:**  Basado en esta imagen :  

**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**

 

Por normal general no tomaba alcohol, no tenía buena tolerancia y necesitaba solo una copa para ponerse en vergüenza y, desde que era la prometida de Darien, ponerlo en vergüenza a él también. Pero no había podido evitarlo, se sentía tan nerviosa rodeada de los colegas de su prometido; sentía que todos los ojos que se posaban en su figura la juzgaban. No era ningún secreto la sorpresa de la gente al verla a ella del brazo de Darien en lugar de alguna de las colegas, altas, estilizadas y refinadas con las que su prometido se codeaba.

 

Ahora, mientras se miraba en el espejo del cuarto de baño, donde había ido a esconderse un momento, dudaba de que su atuendo fuera el mejor para la ocasión. No había pedido consejo a sus amigas y sentía que había cometido un terrible error, no sólo con el atuendo, sino también con los accesorios.

 

O puede que sólo fuera el vino corriendo por sus venas lo que la hacía sentir de aquella manera, otra cosa más de la que culparse, el haberse permitido tomar aquel par de copas.

 

—Sabes que eso jamás me habría pasado a mí.

 

No puede evitar arrugar la nariz ante el tono que hay en aquella simple frase. Levanta la vista para contestar, casi segura de que será la pelirroja que ha estado coqueteando descaradamente con Darien, pero las palabras groseras se le atoran en la garganta cuando ve en el espejo a Serenity, mirándola.

 

La perfecta y siempre refinada Serenity, mirándola fijamente con lo que parece nada más que reproche reflejándosele en los ojos.

 

—No puedo creer haber reencarnado en TI, he pasado todo el tiempo completamente asustada de que Endymion decida dejarnos por tú torpeza.

 

Serena parpadea un par de veces antes de sentir el  dolor que aquellas palabras causaron en su pecho.

 

—Todo sería más fácil si tú no hubieras sido tan terriblemente perfecta.

 

—No querida –contesta inmediatamente Serenity-, sería más fácil si hicieras lo que tenías que hacer en lugar de sentir lastima por lo patética que eres, no sé porque te empeñas en existir, si sólo me dejaras el control a mí, todo sería más fácil.

 

—Niñas, niñas –se une una tercera voz-, esa no es manera de tratarse.

 

Por supuesto tenía que ser la reina Serenity. Observa la manera en que ambas mujeres se ven una junto a otra y se le ocurre una idea que no había tenido nunca antes: ¿Dónde quedo ella?

 

Puede ver naturalmente como Serenity se convirtió en la reina Serenity pero, ¿dónde ha quedado Serena Tsukino?

 

Siente que le falta el aire y se abanica con las manos en busca de un poco del mismo. No pasa desapercibida la mirada idéntica que hay en los dos pares de ojos que la miran, sin duda alguna, también juzgando sus acciones. Aquello tenía que ser un error. ¡Ellas tenían que ser aliadas!

 

Siente una arcada y se inclina sobre el lavabo al tiempo que le parece ver una tercera y una cuarta figura unirse a las dos del espejo.

 

—En el futuro no cometerá ninguno de esos errores.

 

Puede jurar que esa es la voz de Sailor Moon, su propia voz.

 

—Una vez que nos casemos con Darien, todo esto no importará.

 

Serena cierra los ojos ante el malestar, y una nueva arcada se apodera de su cuerpo.

 

—Si nos casamos… Si fuera yo, nada de esto estaría pasando.

 

Serena culpa al alcohol y a las arcadas por las lágrimas que ahora corren por sus mejillas, y que seguramente están arruinando su maquillaje.

 

—Por Dios, ¿no podías hacer eso en el sanitario en lugar de en el lavabo?

 

_“Claro, y en cuanto aparece la pelirroja la gente del espejo calla”,_ piensa Serena desanimada.

 

—Lo siento –logra decir avergonzada, poniendo las manos bajo el grifo para activarlo y enjuagarse la boca.

 

—Yo soy la que lo siente. Darien está buscándote, pero le diré que estas indispuesta. Así que puedes quedarte aquí adecentándote un poco. ¡No puedo creer que alguien como él este con una mujer tan vulgar como tú!

 

Escucha la voz de la chica pelirroja amortiguada por la puerta al salir.

 

—No puedo decir que no esté de acuerdo con ella.

 

Y no sabe qué es peor, el gusto que ha quedado en su boca o que aquella frase fuera coreada por tres de las voces del espejo.

 

Sus silentes demonios.

 

**Nota de la autora:** Cuando Sol me etiqueto en esa imagen, supe que tenía que escribir algo con eso. Destinado a ser un serial con Sere y sus "sombras" si les gustaría ver algún escenario no duden en decírmelo.


	2. Princesa Serenity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aún continuo soñando, en cualquier momento despertaré

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, ella es inmensamente rica, yo no, esto es sin fines de lucro solo de entretenimiento.

**Personajes/Parejas:** Serena Tsukino

 

**Resumen** : Hay días en que Serena simplemente odia mirarse al espejo.

**Beta:** Sol Levine

**Palabras: 700**

**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**

 

Serena despierta con el sudor frio prendido a su frente, el corazón latiendo dolorosamente en su pecho y la desesperación entumeciendo sus miembros. Aprieta las sabanas entre sus dedos en un intento por no gritar, pero no puede hacer nada contra las lágrimas que corren libres por sus mejillas y se sienten cálidas sobre su fría piel.

 

Las pesadillas la persiguen, no entiende la razón por la que lo sucedido con Galaxia se ha quedado tan grabado en su mente, nunca le había pasado. Ahora, no hay semana en que no tenga al menos una noche, aquella pesadilla en que sus amigas y Darien no regresan a la vida, dejándola sola, perdida y derrotada.

 

—Solo ha sido un sueño –se dice como un mantra, se lo viene repitiendo desde la primera pesadilla. Agradece a Kami que Luna no esté con ella en ese momento, que esté con Mina, haciendo lo que sea que esté haciendo.

 

No puede evitar la punzada dolorosa que siente al pensar en la gatita y sus amigas. Todas han continuado con su vida, como si su muerte no hubiese sido nada. Hablan de los exámenes, de las salidas, de las actividades que organizan en sus respectivas escuelas.

 

No hablan de lo extraño que es entrar a un aula sin Seiya, Yaten y Taiki, ni de la punzada de añoranza que les arremete al escuchar una de sus melodías en la radio. Aún no ha pasado suficiente tiempo como para que dejaran de sonar, tampoco hablan de lo que paso antes de eso, del proteccionismo de sus guardianas, Haruka y Michiru, quienes se han ido a quien sabe dónde y no has tenido la oportunidad de reñirles por lo acontecido con Galaxia.

 

Siente que es la única que ha quedado estancada en esos sucesos, incluso Darien habla de retomar su viaje. ¡RETOMAR SU VIAJE! como si no hubiera muerto, y ella no puede superar la culpa por el hecho de que el amor de su vida había muerto, _había estado muerto durante esos meses_ y ella, ella no se había dado cuenta, había pensado que él simplemente estaba muy ocupado para atenderla. Debió de haberse dado cuenta desde el primer momento que algo había pasado.

 

¡Debió de haberse dado cuenta de que el brillo de Darien ya no existía!

 

Renuncia a dormir inmediatamente, sabe que no logrará hacerlo hasta que su corazón se tranquilice, por lo que prende la lámpara de noche y observa su habitación, pensando en lo que podrá entretenerla mientras el sueño regresa.

 

Deja que su vista se pose en sus muchos mangas y toma la decisión de re-leerlos. Nunca fallaban en arrancarle unas carcajadas y, lo que necesitaba desesperadamente era eso, olvidar por un momento sus pesadillas.

 

Y fue en el instante en que cruza de la cama a la estantería, que nota algo por el rabillo del ojo en el espejo, algo blanco. Gira la cabeza rápidamente, esperando que lo que fuera que ha visto, desaparezca, sustituyéndose por su figura medio iluminada. Sin embargo, no fue así, lo que la saluda desde el espejo es un atuendo conocidísimo, aunque el rostro se encuentre en penumbras. El vestido blanco refulge con la media luz de su lámpara.

 

Ahí en el espejo esta Serenity, no puede ver su rostro, pero intuye que si lo mira no estará lleno de desconcierto como el suyo, sino de franca y cruel desaprobación.

 

—Deberías volver a dormir –reconoce la voz, por supuesto tan parecida a la suya pero, hay algo que la hace diferente, un tono duro que la suya propia no posee –, mañana vas a amanecer con ojeras y entonces no importa qué tantas veces lo repitas, ni Endymion ni mis guardianas van a creerte.

 

Serena siente un terrible malestar ante la manera posesiva en que Serenity se refiere a sus amigas.

 

—Yo tampoco puedo creer que no te dieras cuenta que la razón de mi existencia había dejado de existir. Yo lo hice por supuesto, pero tú estabas tan ocupada jugando a los amiguitos…

 

Serena no escucha más, no quiere escuchar más. Apaga la luz de la lámpara y se esconde bajo las mantas.

 

_“Aún continuo soñando, en cualquier momento despertaré”_

Si tan sólo supiera…

 

**Notas de la autora:**

Cronológicamente, esta viñeta se encuentra antes que la anterior.


	3. Neo Reina Serenity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claro que quería que Darien no viajara, pero no así. Nunca así.

**Las sombras del espejo**

**III Neo Reina Serenity**

_Por: Jenny Anderson._

 

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a NaokoTakeuchi, ella es inmensamente rica, yo no, esto es sin fines de lucro solo de entretenimiento.

**Personajes/Parejas:** Serena Tsukino

 

**Resumen** : Hay días en que Serena simplemente odia mirarse al espejo.

**Beta: Sol Levine**

**Palabras:  1031**

**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**

No era ningún secreto que su mente era uno de sus peores enemigos, tampoco era la primera vez que se enfrentaba a pesadillas. Sin embargo, hacía mucho tiempo que esas cosas no la lastimaban tanto como lo estaban haciendo ahora, y sus inseguridades no la asfixiaban de aquel modo.

Y es que cada que intentaba dormir, en su subconsciente la estaban esperando todos esos miedos que había alimentado durante la batalla contra Galaxia, era como si una parte de sí misma no terminara de aceptar que todo ya había terminado, que ya no tenía que estar en guardia, que Darien estaba vivo, que estaba bien y que seguían destinados a toda la felicidad del mundo.

Tal vez las pesadillas pudieran ser más fáciles de manejar de no ser por Serenity. Empezaba a dudar si se trataba de una pesadilla o si se estaba volviendo loca, pero cada vez que “despertaba” e intentaba despejar su mente, ella simplemente estaba allí, en el espejo, torturándola.

Y Serena sentía que lo merecía, merecía que Serenity fuera cruel con ella, que le dijera todas las maneras en que le había fallado a Darien. Pero todo eso estaba pasándole peaje, ya no podía ocultar las ojeras y mucho menos su falta de ánimo.

Darién la miraba más fijamente y durante más tiempo cada que estaban juntos, intentando seguramente saber qué es lo que le sucedía puesto que siempre negaba tercamente cada que sus amigas o él le preguntaban algo. Y era difícil, muy difícil mentir, porque nunca había sido buena para eso, no era un talento que estuviera cultivando activamente.

Y sabía que Darien podía leerla como si de un libro se tratara. Por mucho que ella quisiera ocultarlo, Darien era capaz de leer libros por mucho más difíciles que ella. Y como si no tuviera ya muchas cosas de qué preocuparse, estaban también los exámenes, el mutismo de las sailor externas y por supuesto el viaje de Darien que estaba programado para dentro de un mes.

—¿Tanto te preocupa que viaje? –le preguntó él, luego de que estuvieran lado a lado en el sofá mirando a la ventana sin hablar.

 

Serena lo miró, algo de eso habían discutido ella y Serenity. La princesa argumentaba que de tratarse de ella, lograría que Endymion se quedara y no se marchara. Serena sabía que era verdad, pero ella no podía hacerle algo así a Darien, ese era su sueño y ella no era tan egoísta como la perfecta princesa de la luna parecía ser.

 

—La última vez que nos separamos… -comenzó entrelazando sus dedos con los de él-. Pasan cosas malas cada que no separamos.

 

—Me preocupas Serena, estás más pálida, más delgada y no me dices qué es lo que te preocupa.

 

Lo último que ella quería era preocuparlo, lo último que quería era pasar ese mes en discusiones, pero tampoco era como si pudiera seguir mintiendo.

 

—No me di cuenta –confesó por fin-, no me di cuenta que ya no estabas.

 

Las lágrimas ya estaban desdibujando su visión.

—¿Cómo pude no darme cuenta? –insistió- Pensé que sólo estabas preocupado, pensé… pensé… pensé que te habías aburrido de mí.

 

No lo miró, no era capaz de hacerlo después de lo que le había confesado.

 

—Serena…

 

Le sorprendió que su tono estuviera lleno de ternura y no de reproche. Levantó la vista para fijarla en la de Darien y, lo que vio en las pupilas media noche del hombre estrujó su corazón de manera dolorosa. No era que no hubiera amor o comprensión, lo había. Pero había algo más, algo que de no haberse tratado de ella, seguramente otra persona no sería capaz de ver. Conocía todos los matices de su mirada y pudo ver el dolor en aquellos ojos. Y lo entendía, de invertirse los papeles, a ella también le hubiera dolido en el alma que el amor de su vida pensara que podía aburrirse de él.

 

—Lo siento. –murmuró con la voz rota por el llanto.

 

—No, no eres tú quien debe sentirlo. Soy yo.

 

No, aquello no estaba bien.

 

—No.

 

—Sí –el tono era tal vez más elevado que el que había utilizado antes-, si porque si puedes pensar por un segundo que me aburriría de ti, entonces estoy fallando en demostrarte que te amo.

 

No, no, no. Aquello estaba mal, era ella quien fallaba no él, nunca él.

 

—Olvida el viaje, voy a quedarme aquí contigo.

 

No, no, eso no puede, no así. NUNCA ASÍ.

 

Pero no fue capaz de decir nada, su garganta se obstruyó y las lágrimas siguieron corriendo por sus mejillas, los sollozos no le permitieron otra cosa que perder la poca serenidad que le quedaba. Darien la abrazó, le besó el cabello y le permitió llorar sobre su pecho.

 

Fue cuando estuvo en el baño del departamento del hombre, mientras se lavaba la cara completamente mortificada por lo que ha pasado, que la vio. No hubo siquiera sorpresa cuando lo hizo. Debió de haberla porque no se encontraba dormida. La princesa no debería de estar allí, mirándola con enorme satisfacción.

 

—Más drama del necesario, pero lo has conseguido. Felicidades.

 

Serena sintió que el estómago se le contrajo ante las palabras de la mujer del espejo. Estuvo por cerrar los ojos y dar media vuelta cuando entonces la notó, la otra figura en el espejo y, como si no fuera lo suficientemente reconocida por el vestuario, la tiara dorada sobre su cabeza le dio la pista.

 

La Neo Reina Serenity la miraba con reproche, sin rastro de la satisfacción que todavía pintaba el rostro de la princesa.

 

—Ojala estés contenta con lo que has hecho –enunció-, tú mejor que nadie sabe lo mucho que significa ese viaje para él. ¿Cómo puedes ser tan egoísta? ¡Estoy segura de que yo nunca lo fui!

 

Serena dejó que las lágrimas de deslizaran por sus mejillas otra vez, al tiempo que se dejaba caer al piso para ya no verlas más.

 

No necesitaba que esa mujer le dijera lo horrible que había sido. Ella lo sabía y no podía evitar sentirse completamente ruin por eso.

 

—Yo no quería. –murmuró.

 

—Mentirosa. –respondieron ambas voces.

 

Claro que quería que Darien no viajara, pero no así. Nunca así.

 

**Notas de la autora:**

Primero que nada muchas gracias a todos por la acogida que le han dado a este proyecto, aclaro desde ya que por mucho que me gustaría prometerles final feliz no estoy muy segura de poder hacerlo, las siguientes viñetas pueden ser angst completamente.

 

Para la siguiente viñeta: Seiya Kou

 

De nuevo muchas gracias por sus comentarios.


	4. Promesa

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, ella es inmensamente rica, yo no, esto es sin fines de lucro solo de entretenimiento.

 **Personajes/Parejas:** Serena Tsukino

 

 **Resumen** : Hay días en que Serena simplemente odia mirarse al espejo.

 **Beta:** Sol Levine

**Palabras: 1,651**

**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**

Tal vez la peor parte era que las pesadillas se habían detenido. No importaba cómo de culpable, una parte de ella estaba realmente en paz con el hecho de que Darien no siguiera pensando en viajar a Estados Unidos. Y mientras que a la luz del día Serena había intentado infinidad de veces hablar con Darien, en la oscuridad se consolaba a si misma sabiendo que el hombre no estaría lejos, que ella sabría dónde estaba y que se encargaría de que estuviera bien, a pesar de la punzada de culpabilidad que sentía en el pecho cada que su novio le hablaba de matricularse en una universidad local para seguir con su especialización, incluso cuando veía el tinte de resignación que se adueñaba de los ojos zafiros y que por supuesto, Darien parecía querer esconder de ella.

Se le olvidaba que conocía todos y cada uno de los matices de sus ojos, y que si bien no podía leerlo como si de un libro se tratase, lo conocía mucho mejor de lo que se conocía sí misma, y en caso de que sus poderes de observación no fueran suficientes, siempre tenía a la Neo reina Serenity, quien no le permitía pasar por alto las miradas llenas de triste resignación.

 

_“Jamás ha sido infeliz conmigo.”_

 

Empezó a evitar los espejos. Odiaba la manera en que los ojos celestes de la  gobernante de la tierra se fijaban en ella, reprochándole con tanta desaprobación, que cada que los miraba, Serena sentía ganas de vomitar a pesar de que la princesa Serenity, justamente al lado de la reina, la miraba con aprobación. Las cosas habían llegado a un punto en que Serena ya no sabía qué era peor.

 

Nunca había pensado en Serenity como una joven caprichosa, cruel y demandante, pero aparentemente lo era. Lo que no tenía sentido, puesto que la princesa era perfecta, y todos los recuerdos de sus guardianas coincidían. Serena no lo sabía muy bien, ya que siempre que recordaba algo del pasado, era más como estar viendo una película que su propia vida. Simplemente no podía ni sentir lo que la joven princesa sentía.

 

_“Es porqué yo sigo aquí, observas mis recuerdos y yo no te quiero husmeando en mis emociones también.”_

Por otro lado, aquellas dos mujeres aparecían cuando menos las esperaba. Ahora que las pesadillas se habían ido, ellas aparecían de improviso mientras se cepillaba los dientes o se preparaba para ir a la escuela. No decían nada, simplemente la miraban, y ella podía percibir la manera en que sus celestes ojos la juzgaban. Podía incluso sentir las miradas sobre su piel como pinchazos de alfiler.

 

Y ella intentaba que el miedo no se prendiera a su cuerpo ante la horrible posibilidad de que estuviera perdiendo su mente y volviéndose loca, incluso ella entendía que empezar a mirar a gente que no existía en los espejos, era sin duda un síntoma de que algo estaba muy mal con su cabeza.

 

Mina y Rei habían aparecido un par de veces en su casa y ella no estaba del todo segura que no fuera de nuevo una especie de “ _check in”_ que sus guardianas hacían. No estuvo segura desde cuándo había dejado de pensar en ellas como amigas y empezaba a etiquetarlas sólo como guardianas. Intuía que la princesa tenía algo que ver en eso. Era muy posible que la caprichosa mujer estuviera jugando con su mente por el simple placer de hacerlo.

 

Sabía que eran Mina y Rei las encargadas, ya que eran las que más tiempo libre tenían, Lita y Amy tenían sobre ellas mucho más responsabilidades.

 

Amy estaba ocupada como siempre en clases extras y cursos para garantizar su aceptación a la mejor Universidad de Medicina del país, y por eso no la veían mucho. Aun así, la joven le enviaba al menos una vez al día algún mensaje divertido para que supiera que se encontraba bien. Algo similar pasaba con Lita, quien se había sumergido de lleno en varios cursos en su intento de conseguir una beca a una de esas grandes escuelas culinarias con las que la chica siempre había soñado, y que no podría costearse si no conseguía la beca.

 

Mina tenía los ojos puestos en una academia de Arte Dramático y estaba bastante segura que lograría matricularse sin problema, por lo que tampoco se sentía presionada por los exámenes; y Rei, la sacerdotisa al parecer tenía un lugar en la carrera de Negocios Internacionales desde que había nacido, cortesía por supuesto, de su adinerado y ausente padre.

 

Y entonces estaba ella, completamente aterrorizada ante los exámenes finales y sin asistir a ningún curso para conseguir créditos extras, sin ninguna idea de lo que quería aparte de ser la esposa de Darien, y con unas mujeres que se burlaban de ella cada que siquiera intentaba decir sus temores en voz alta. Sin embargo, la simple perspectiva de estudiar Economía, Ciencias Políticas y Sociales, Negocios Internacionales, Lenguas Modernas o Relaciones Internacionales, no era algo que le apeteciera hacer, aunque Luna y Setsuna insistieran en que tenía que hacerlo. Después de todo dirigiría un planeta entero, millones de destinos estarían en sus manos.

 

¡Y ella no podía ni mantener vivo un cactus!

 

Eso tenía que cambiar por supuesto, y era ese su principal temor, el que nunca había querido reconocer ni a sí misma: ¿Qué tanto iba a quedar de ella cuando se convirtiera en reina?

El destino parecía tenerle preparado un puesto para el que no se sentía preparada.

 

_“No recuerdo haber sido nunca tan cobarde.”_

Detestaba eso. Podía no estar viendo un espejo, pero si se hallaba cerca de uno, podía escucharlas tan alto y claro, como si hablaran directamente a su cabeza. Se observó al espejo preparada para mirar a la reina y sus ojos reprobadores, pero en su lugar se encontró con una mirada llena de calidez y ánimo.

 

—Sailor Moon.

 

No se trataba de Eternal Sailor Moon o Super Sailor Moon, era sailor Moon, la misma que la había saludado en el espejo por primera vez, la tarde en que había encontrado a una gata con una calvita en forma de luna en la frente. La guardiana que sólo era eso, una guardiana del Amor y la Justicia, no una princesa, no una reina.

 

Esa cuya misión, era encontrar a sus compañeras y su princesa.

 

—Nunca nos hemos dado por vencidas. ¿Vamos a empezar ahora, Serena?

 

Las lágrimas ya se derramaban en sus ojos. Siempre había sido de llanto fácil, pero en los últimos días ella misma se dio cuenta que lloraba con más facilidad y muchas más veces que antes.

 

Sacudió la cabeza en señal negativa. Sailor Moon tenía razón nunca se había dado por vencida.

 

—No. –articuló por fin.

 

—Bien –la sonrisa de Sailor Moon la sorprendió. ¿Sailor Moon siempre había sonreído como si todo estuviera bien?- Hay muchas cosas que hacer Serena. Es cierto que Darién no está viajando, pero esa fue la decisión de él y tú no tienes por qué sufrir por ella.

 

Serena no pudo evitar el desacuerdo mostrado en sus facciones, claro para Sailor Moon, que se dio perfecta cuenta de ello.

 

—Siempre vamos a necesitar a Tuxedo Mask, pero al final siempre ha sido decisión de él quedarse y ayudar, o marcharse. Siempre vamos a necesitarlo, pero la última palabra siempre la ha tenido él.

 

Fue la primera vez en todo ese tiempo que sentía que aquello no era tan horrible como pensaba, que no estaba del todo dañada, y que el que necesitara la seguridad de Darien en Japón en lugar de viajando al otro lado del mundo, no la volvía el ser más egoísta del planeta.

 

—Vamos a hacer una promesa.

 

Y es entonces cuando Serena se da cuenta que Sailor Moon no está sola en el espejo, su imagen se acompaña con la silueta de ambas Serenity.

 

—¿Promesa?

 

—Pase lo que pase, siempre haremos lo que sea correcto, no lo más fácil, no lo más cómodo. Lo correcto.

 

Lo correcto, piensa Serena, y lo correcto es que ella empiece a pensar en lo que tiene que hacer. Darien es un hombre inteligente y ella tiene que estar a su nivel, lo correcto es que se comprometa como lo ha hecho él. Después de todo se ha quedado en Tokio por ese compromiso, y ella debe hacerlo también. No se trata de hacer sacrificios por amor, eso es después de todo parte de la literatura, se trata de compromiso, de las cosas que ambos deben hacer para cumplir su destino.

 

—Lo prometo –dijo en voz alta y clara, sorprendiéndose al ver a las tres figuras del espejo asentir junto con ella y, por un momento, casi se reconoce en la expresión de la princesa y de la reina, y siente que por fin todo estará bien.

 

¡Al fin están todas en el mismo barco!

 

Dejó de mirarse en el espejo, y observó la luna llena a través de la ventana de su habitación, saboreando la paz recién obtenida. Se promete otra cosa antes de salir al balcón, nunca jamás volverá a herir a Darién y tampoco nunca permitirá que nadie más lo dañe. Lo que pasó con Galaxia nunca volverá a repetirse.

 

Y es al terminar aquel pensamiento y salir al balcón, que lo mira. Es casi como un _deja vú_.

 

Seiya Kou la observa desde la acera, y toda la paz que había conseguido hacia un minuto se diluye de su cuerpo. No sabe qué expresión se pintó en su rostro, pero no debió de ser buena, ya que Seiya la mira con alarma.

 

—Venga Bombón, puedo no ser un príncipe pero yo pensaba que te daría gusto verme. Me estas mirando como si estuvieras viendo un asesino.

 

Sin embargo Serena no lo escucha, atendiendo esa otra voz.

 

_“Yo tampoco puedo creer que no te dieras cuenta que la razón de mi existencia había dejado de existir. Yo lo hice por supuesto, pero tú estabas tan ocupada jugando a los amiguitos…”_

Y es cuando se da cuenta, está segura, que las pesadillas van a volver.

 

**Notas de la autora:**

Anuncio rápido a partir de aquí las cosas se vuelven un poco más serias, Seiya viene a desencadenar cosas en las que Serena no ha pensado y supongo que nos esperan capítulos un poquito más largos que los anteriores. Y puede ser que un poco más de angst.

 

Muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo, realmente no espere cuando empecé que fuera a tener la acogida que ha tenido, de todo corazón muchas gracias por leer y comentar.


	5. No hay lugar en el espejo

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, ella es inmensamente rica, yo no, esto es sin fines de lucro solo de entretenimiento.

 **Personajes/Parejas:** Serena Tsukino; Serena/Darien.

 

 **Resumen** : Hay días en que Serena simplemente odia mirarse al espejo.

 **Beta:** Sol Levine

**Palabras: 1,652**

**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**

 

Contrario a la creencia popular, avalada por Yaten y Taiki, Seiya no era la clase de persona que se dejara llevar por fantasías y deseos personales. Desde siempre, había tenido claro cuál era su papel en la puesta del universo, y había entrenado duramente para desempeñarlo de la mejor manera.

 

Había estado completamente satisfecho con la vida y su misión; habría muerto en un parpadeo para proteger a su princesa, sin amargura ni resentimiento; y entonces, Galaxia había ocurrido, y todas las cosas que había tenido desde siempre catalogadas y archivadas, habían salido volando, mezclándose entre sí, enseñándole que había otra vida que podía vivir. Una, que podía ser igual de satisfactoria que la de una guardiana.

 

Había encontrado alguien a quien amaba más que a su princesa, y eso era algo que no podía pasar por alto. Desde el primer momento, aceptó que su lugar era al lado de su princesa, su deber como Sailor Star Fighter, y nunca se había lamentado por eso, jamás se había preguntado con curiosidad ociosa, si su vida sería diferente de no ser una guardiana.

 

Y entonces, Serena Tsukino ocurrió. Al principio, la atracción que sentía hacia ella había sido justificada cuando ella hirió su ego al no conocerlo, al no sonreírle como el resto de mujeres jóvenes con las que se encontraba; aquella fue una demostración de que no estaban cumpliendo con su misión, tal como tenían que hacerlo. Pero después, en algún momento Serena se volvió más importante que su propia princesa. Y ahí radicaba todo el problema:

 

¿Cómo podía seguir en  Kinmoku cuando había encontrado su corazón en la tierra?

 

Entendía por supuesto, que podía ser juzgado por traición, pues no se suponía que una guardiana encontrara una persona más importante que su princesa. Era una de las principales reglas. Su vida era, por y para, la familia real. No existía con otro objeto que el de proteger su planeta, el único propósito de su vida. Pero, ¿cómo podría cumplirlo, si Serena Tsukino era más importante que la propia Kakyû?

 

Ese era el motivo de su viaje, sin Galaxia, sin un novio ausente. Necesitaba darse cuenta por sí mismo, que él no pertenecía a aquel lugar, que todo lo que había empezado a sentir por la rubia, no había sido más que las circunstancias en las que se habían conocido. Necesitaba recuperar su vida, darse cuenta que Serena Tsukino no lo necesitaba realmente, que ella era sólo un enamoramiento. Necesitaba poner las cosas en orden, aunque eso significará abandonar la tierra con el corazón hecho pedazos.

 

Por supuesto, no esperó que la mirada de ella doliera tanto como lo estaba haciendo. Se había considerado amigo de la joven y, el que ahora ella lo mirara con aquel terror brillándole en las pupilas, lo deja francamente desconsolado. No recuerda haber visto esa mirada, ni siquiera en el peor momento, cuando parecía que Galaxia ganaría. Siente un peso doloroso en el estómago, al darse cuenta de que su sola presencia es motivo de terror para ella.

 

¿Qué ha pasado para que sucediera eso? ¿No le había dicho ella antes de marcharse, que siempre iban a ser amigos?

 

—Venga Bombón, puedo no ser un príncipe pero yo pensaba que te daría gusto verme. Me estas mirando como si estuvieras viendo un asesino.

 

Tiene que decirlo, porque no soportará por más tiempo, que ella lo mire de aquella manera, sin embargo, la chica no parece escucharlo, así que sin invitación, hace lo que deseó hacer esa primera vez que la miró en el balcón: acompañarla. Después de todo, aquella no es del todo una visita social, y hay números rojos corriendo en su contra. En cuanto llega a su nariz la fragancia ligeramente floral que ella utiliza, tiene que luchar contra el impulso de tomarla por los hombros y atraerla a su pecho para abrazarla con fuerza, como lo hizo en aquella discoteca.

 

Le sorprende el anhelo que recorre su cuerpo, y por un momento, compitiendo con el anhelo, siente un atisbo de rabia: ¿por qué tenía que fijarse justamente en la princesa de la luna?

 

—¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunta al fin ella, con las pupilas llenas de temor.

 

Seiya observa, durante un segundo, algo más en los ojos celestes, pero no lo registra al sentirse herido ante la pregunta.

 

—Pensé que te daría gusto verme… -dice, sintiéndose avergonzado, lo cual no tiene sentido. ¿Por qué razón, ella se sentiría feliz de verlo? Ha pasado realmente poco tiempo y, seguramente tanto ella como sus guardianas, están reponiéndose de todo lo que paso con Galaxia.

 

Odia sentirse de aquella manera, y darse cuenta que contra su mejor juicio, a pesar de necesitar que ella le rompa el corazón, una parte de su alma espera que no lo haga: se aferra a la tonta ilusión de que ella lo pueda querer de vuelta, que lo elija sobre su perfecto príncipe.

 

Serena por su lado, quiere sentir alegría al ver a su mejor amigo, pero no puede. Es la primera vez desde que despertará aquella madrugada para encontrar a Serenity en el espejo, que todo su cuerpo está bajo el control de la princesa, y ella no sabe cómo es que es posible, pero puede sentirlo. Serenity detesta a Seiya, y ese horrible sentimiento se ha apropiado de sus extremidades, dejándola clavada en su lugar, sin ser capaz de alegrarse por la llegada de su mejor amigo.

 

_“No te atrevas a tocarlo. ¡No permitas que te toque!”_

—Y me da gusto, pero también me ha sorprendido. ¿No deberías estar en tú planeta ayudando con la reconstrucción?

 

De no haberse sentido tan patético, es posible que Seiya registrara realmente las palabras y el tono de Serena, pero en ese momento, se halla demasiado concentrado en contener sus propias emociones, que no se da cuenta de que, el tono que la chica a utilizado, no corresponde a la mirada llena de terror en sus ojos, ni a la postura rígida de sus miembros.

 

Serena no logra entender cómo es aquello posible, pues, mientras la princesa Serenity la mantiene quieta en su lugar, la reina se encarga de utilizar su propia voz para hacer que Seiya se vaya lo más pronto posible. Es la primera vez que siente los sentimientos de las otras mujeres con tanta intensidad, ambas, de una manera que no entiende, detestan a su amigo.

 

_“Ellas sólo hacen lo correcto. ¡Serena, por favor deja de luchar!”_

Serena no entiende nada, no entiende cómo es que Sailor Moon está a favor de las otras dos, ni cómo tratar de aquella manera a Seiya, es lo correcto. Siente las lágrimas en sus ojos y desea con todo su corazón, que eso que le está ocurriendo sea sólo una pesadilla, de lo contrario, está irremediablemente camino a la locura.

 

Su único deseo en ese momento es despertar, despertar y poder mirarse al espejo sin que ninguna sombra empañe su reflejo. No puede creer que recién unos minutos antes, esas mismas mujeres que ahora la tienen rehén en su propio cuerpo, estaban llegando a un acuerdo.

—Ellos pueden estar un par de semanas sin mí. Yo necesitaba hacer algo primero. –dice Seiya, dejando salir el aire que ha estado reteniendo.

 

Decide seguir adelante con su plan, y por la reacción de ella, sabe que lo único que le espera es más dolor y vergüenza. Pero si así ha de ser, que así sea.

 

—Te prometí algo antes de iniciar el último concierto.

 

El jadeo que flota en el aire pertenece a Serena. Por supuesto que recuerda lo que él le dijo la última vez que estuvieron solos, y al tiempo que lo recuerda, siente cómo las palabras de Seiya han alarmado tanto a la princesa, como a la reina. Por un momento, más que temer por ella, teme por él.

 

—¡No te atreverías! –la escucha decir, o más bien, escucha decir a la princesa Serenity, llena de altanería e indignación.

 

Serena quiere reír y llorar ante lo que está sucediendo, esa es la prueba contundente de que ha perdido la cabeza por completo.

 

—Por supuesto que lo haría y lo sabes.

 

 _“¡Hazlo!”,_ grita mentalmente. No se sorprende ya de que sus propios labios estén firmemente sellados. Percibe la desaprobación de las dos mujeres y algo más, no está del todo segura si se trata de Sailor Moon, o de alguna otra cosa que la asecha en su mente. Las lágrimas que empiezan a correr por sus mejillas, son lo único que la princesa de la luna al parecer, no puede controlar.

 

—Lo sé, pero sería inútil, y lo único que lograrías es terminar con las buenas relaciones entre tu planeta y la tierra.

 

A diferencia de la princesa, quién ahora destila altanería, es la reina, quien modula sus palabras, pero con la amenaza implícita.

 

—Te recomiendo Seiya, que te vayas.

 

Seiya parpadea un momento, desconcertado, mirando por primera vez fijamente a Serena desde que subiera al balcón; observa las lágrimas que se desbordan de sus ojos, las manos en puño a sus costados, y el rictus amargo que han tomado sus labios. Nada de lo que mira tiene sentido. La manera en que ha modulado su nombre, haciéndole sonar todas sus alarmas.

 

—¿Qué está pasando bombón? –pregunta.

 

—Lo que está pasando, es que no deberías estar aquí.

 

Hay tanto veneno en las palabras, que por un momento Seiya acaricia la idea de que ella este jugando con él, pero descarta la idea por absurda. Conoce a Serena. La conoce tal vez más, de lo que conoce a su propia princesa, y sabe, por muy descabellado que parezca, que esa voz no pertenece a Serena. Sí, es endemoniadamente parecida, pero no es suya, y no se lo explica.

 

—¿Quién eres tú?

 

Serena siente más lágrimas correr por sus mejillas, esta vez de puro alivio: había estado tan asustada de que ambas Serenity cumplieran con su objetivo…

 

—La princesa Serenity, futura gobernante de la tierra.

 

**Notas de la autora**

El que avisa no es traidor, a partir de este momento estamos a 4 viñetas del final y si alguna vez han leído alguno de mis trabajos les tengo que decir que si habrá final feliz, pero no puedo prometer que sea el tipo de final feliz que les gustaría.

 

Dicho todo eso, muchas gracias a todos por su tiempo, tanto para leer como para comentar.

 


	6. No deberías existir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lo único que Serena entendía en ese momento, era que de todas las mujeres que vivían en ella, Serena Tsukino era la única prescindible

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, ella es inmensamente rica, yo no, esto es sin fines de lucro solo de entretenimiento.

**Personajes/Parejas:** Serena Tsukino

 

**Resumen** : Hay días en que Serena simplemente odia mirarse al espejo.

**Beta:** Sol Levine

**Palabras:** 1,896

**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**

 

Para Seiya, el que Serena le hubiese contestado de aquella manera, fue casi como si lo hubiera atacado físicamente y era justamente esa bruma emocional, la que ocasiono su momentánea ceguera sentimental.

 

Miró a Serena bajo la luz que siempre debió de verla: una princesa que podía tenerlo como amigo pero jamás como un compañero de vida. Una parte de su mente, la más lógica y menos emocional, Sailor Star Fighter, le pedía que retrocediera un paso, que estaba perdiendo la perspectiva, pero Seiya no quería y no podía hacerlo.

 

Estaba a punto de hacer su último movimiento.

 

Serena o Serenity, como ella misma se había presentado –lo que explicaba el sutil cambio en su voz-, se estaba preparando para tomar las riendas de todo un pueblo. Seiya sólo tenía que mirar la manera en que levantaba la cabeza y la barbilla, apuntada a lo alto, erguida y orgullosa .Sabía que su bombón no podía mostrarse, eso explicaba las lágrimas en su rostro, o al menos para Seiya, lo hacía. Ella estaba tomando una decisión y seguramente le dolía. Serena siempre había sido un ser sensible e intuitivo, era más empática que el resto de las Sailor y seguramente, había intuido desde un principio la razón por la que estaba allí.

 

Su despedida también tomó un nuevo significado. No era que ella en ese entonces no hubiera entendido sus palabras, simplemente le había contestado una pregunta anterior. _“Nosotros siempre seremos amigos”_ , ya que nunca podrían ser algo más.

 

—Lo siento su majestad, pero estoy aquí por bombón. Le prometí que la secuestraría para que se diera cuenta de que está enamorada de mí.

 

Lo que estaba ocurriendo con Serena era algo que no podía llegar siquiera a entender. El alivio que había sentido momentos atrás, se había desvanecido completamente al escuchar las palabras de su amigo. Seguía sin poderse mover, pero aún más grave, que tanto la reina como la princesa, habían logrado inmovilizarla definitivamente, de tal manera que podía mirar lo que estaba sucediendo, pero se hallaba desconectada de su propio cuerpo. No era consiente ya de las lágrimas ni de sus latidos, tampoco de su respiración. Y aquello añadió una nueva capa de desesperación a su terror.

 

_¡Seiya por favor, ayúdame!_

—Seiya –empezó Serena o la que Seiya pensaba, era Serena-, hace mucho tiempo que entregué mi corazón y no fue a ti.

 

Serena sintió la calidez de Sailor Moon. Era completamente diferente a la hostilidad que tanto la reina como la princesa irradiaban, y estaba completamente dirigido a Seiya.

 

_“Siempre agradeceré todo su apoyo, pero él no pertenece aquí”._

_“¡Es mi amigo!”_ , quiso gritar pero fue imposible. El pánico alcanzó niveles que nunca antes había sentido. Y ella sabía de pánico, se había enfrentado a él muchas veces, pero jamás de aquella forma.

 

Una capa más se añadía a su desesperación, toda vez que era capaz de ver lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Escucharlo, pero no ser capaz de interactuar con él. Se preguntó si era así como se sentía Serenity todo el tiempo, atrapada y desesperada, deseando hacer o decir cosas sin poder hacerlo.

 

_“Por favor Serena, por favor entiende, esto es lo mejor”_

Serena no entendía la razón por la que Sailor Moon le decía aquellas cosas. ¿Cómo podía ser eso lo mejor? ¿A qué estaban jugando esas tres?

 

De pronto lo entendió y lanzó un jadeo de puro terror.

 

Seiya era lo único que le quedaba, lo único que era suyo, no de la princesa de la luna como lo era Darién. Alguien no obligado por una promesa pasada, como sus amigas, que antes de ser sus amigas eran sus guardianas. Seiya era simplemente de Serena, ya que él se había enamorado de su personalidad torpe y optimista. La princesa Serenity en cambio, no era torpe, era demasiado perfecta para serlo.

 

Serena había estado tan ocupada siendo Sailor Moon, que había olvidado seguir cuidando las amistades que tenía antes de ser la guardiana de la luna. Molly era un joven con la que de vez en vez compartía algún meme en alguna red social, pero ya no era la jovencita con la que se reunía cada fin de semana y con quien hablaba por teléfono hasta que el sueño las vencía. Ya no soñaban juntas a ser dulces y perfectas novias.

 

Ese lugar le correspondía a Mina ahora. En la preparatoria, fuera de los hermanos Kou, no se había molestado en cultivar nuevas amistades. Con Mina, Lita y Amy tenía más que suficiente, llegando incluso a pensar que su vida era lo suficientemente complicada, como para agregar a más gente a la mezcla. Ahora ya no estaba tan segura.

 

¿Se habrían juntando personalidades tan distintas, sin ser Sailors Scouts?

 

Lo único que Serena entendía en ese momento, era que de todas las mujeres que vivían en ella, Serena Tsukino era la única prescindible, la única variable que entorpecía el camino glorioso de la princesa Serenity.

 

Bombón tenía el particular don de lastimarlo cada que mencionaba los hechos que el intentaba olvidar, sin embargo, por otra parte, esa era su última oportunidad y estaba decidido a jugarse todas sus cartas.

 

—Bombón, te amo. No a la poderosa guerrera que derroto a Sailor Galaxia con el poder de su fe, ni a la princesa que hace brillar esta parte de la Galaxia. Amo a la jovencita que se hizo amiga de tres muchachos solitarios, tratándolos como seres humanos más que como ídolos pop. A la mujer que me dio su amistad y no su admiración cuando yo creía que eso era lo que necesitaba. La que no se rindió cuando nuestros respectivos equipos decidieron que no podíamos vernos más. Y yo sé que esa mujer me quiere. Pude sentirlo, Serena.

 

Las palabras de Seiya no hicieron sino aumentar el dolor que ya sentía en el corazón. Hasta ese momento, Serena no había entendido lo que le pasaba con Seiya. Ahora empezaba a verlo claramente: Lo quería. No había podido reconocerlo antes, ya que el amor que Sailor Moon sentía por Tuxedo Mask y el que Serenity sentía por Endymion, le habían hecho imposible sentir el propio cariño que había comenzado a sentir por Seiya. Mucho más tenue y menos desesperado que el que sentía Serenity, así como mucho menos agradecido y lleno de admiración como el de Sailor Moon, pero al fin, un cariño que podía convertirse en algo más.

 

Sentimientos que tenían la posibilidad de ser y que eran enteramente suyos.

 

Serenity era incapaz de sentir amor por alguien más que no fuera su príncipe y Sailor Moon sólo sentía por su antiguo aliado, agradecimiento. Eso era lo que la había estado confundiendo, esa era la razón por la que en algún momento, sintió como si su interior estuviera dividido.

 

Pero ahora en que era simplemente Serena, se daba cuenta: había empezado a querer a Seiya. Y Serenity no podía permitirlo.

 

_“Ya lo perdí una vez, no voy a perderlo de nuevo, no voy a vivir una vida sin él a mi lado.”_

Había sido su culpa y el miedo a Serenity, lo que había comenzado las pesadillas, lo que la había impulsado a esa locura, lo que la había llevado a ese momento. La aparición de Seiya simplemente había acelerado las cosas.

 

Entendía ahora, aquella tregua que no había durado ni un par de horas.

 

_“Entiende que no podemos permitir que arruines nuestro futuro. Endymion es el amor de nuestra vida. ¡Al fin vamos a tener lo que Metallia nos arrebató!”_

_“¿Y mi vida?”,_ piensa desesperada. ¿No tenía ella derecho a una vida? ¿A algo más que ser la reencarnación de una princesa caprichosa y egoísta? ¿Mucho más que una reina cruel y sin ambiciones?

 

_“Tú, Serena Tsukino, nunca debiste de existir._ ”

 

Y por un momento, vuelve a escuchar el juramento que hicieron momentos antes: _Hacer lo correcto_. No lo más cómodo, no lo más fácil, sino lo correcto. Sólo ahora entendía que, contrario a lo que siempre había creído, amar a Darien no era lo más fácil. Prepararse para gobernar todo un mundo no era lo más cómodo. Renunciar a su vida era lo correcto.

 

¿Cómo podía poner su vida y deseos; sobre la vida y deseos de millones de personas?

 

Y así, como si no hubiera tenido la revelación más importante desde que se enterara que era madre de la pequeña dama, su cuerpo volvió a estar a su mando. Pudo sentir su pecho subir y bajar al compás de su respiración, sus piernas, que a duras penas la sostenían. Y el corazón, que a pesar de la revelación no corría desbocado, seguramente bajo el cuidado de la Neo Reina, la mujer que desde el principio, sabía cómo terminaría todo.

 

Con las lágrimas mojando su rostro, observó los ojos de Seiya. A pesar de sus palabras, pudo ver que había en ellos resignación. Él también entendía cómo debía ser aquella obra, pero ya que era Seiya y no podía ser de otra manera, debía de hacer un último movimiento.

 

Por un momento fugaz deseó haberlo conocido antes. Sabía que aquel era un deseo inútil. Habría necesitado conocerlo en el Milenio de Plata y entonces no habría sido ella quien lo conociera, sino la princesa Serenity. Y odiaba la idea de Seiya sintiéndose atraído por la princesa y no por la jovencita torpe y llorona.

 

Y de haberlo conocido antes de Sailor Moon, seguramente no lo habría mirado siquiera. Siempre había tenido un gusto para los hombres mayores que ella.

 

Aprovechando que su cuerpo volvía a ser suyo, y que parecía que las otras mujeres le permitirían tener una adecuada despedida, echó sus brazos al cuello del hombre y lo abrazo con fuerza, sintiendo su calidez, respirando su aroma y sintiéndose segura. Agradecía que había algo que era suyo, que alguien la extrañaría un poco cuando ya no quedara nada de Serena Tsukino.

 

Seiya la estrechó entre sus brazos, apretándola contra él.

 

—Tal vez con un poco más de tiempo –dijo-, con un poco más de tiempo podría haber llegado a amarte Seiya. Pero ya no tenemos tiempo y, esto que siento por ti, no se compara a lo que… —titubeó un momento. ¿Ella quería a Darién?—. Lo que siento por él.

 

Sí, lo quería. No sabía cuánto de sus sentimientos eran suyos y cuántos de las otras mujeres, pero no podía negar la verdad, lo quería.

 

—Sólo necesito una oportunidad bombón. —le dijo él al oído.

 

Serena negó con la cabeza.

 

—Nunca tuvimos una oportunidad Seiya —su vida había dejado de ser suya hacía mucho tiempo—, pero agradezco mucho el que nos conociéramos, que me quieras. Te quiero Seiya y, con un poco más de tiempo, tal vez hubiéramos vivido la historia de amor más divertida de todos los tiempos.

 

Se separó de él porque necesitaba mirarlo a los ojos, grabárselos en la memoria, esperando que eso, si fuera algo que pudiera guardar para siempre.

 

—Pero simplemente no estaba en nuestro destino. Tú entiendes el deber mucho mejor que yo, tú tienes un deber para con tu pueblo y tu princesa. Y yo para con mis amigas y mi planeta. No tenemos tiempo para ser simplemente Serena Tsukino y Seiya Kou.

 

—No bombón, estas equivocada. Siempre habrá tiempo para Seiya y Serena. ¡Podemos hacernos un tiempo!

 

Esas palabras se escuchaban tan bien. Pero Serena sabía que no eran verdad. Ella ya no tenía más tiempo.


	7. Pídele al tiempo que vuelva

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hay días en que Serena odia mirarse al espejo. Serial de viñetas sobre Serena y las sombras del espejo. 7.- Pídele al tiempo que vuelva. Ella quiere decir algo. Decirle que no es él quien se despide, sino ella. Que es ella la que se va.

Deseó con todas sus fuerzas volver el tiempo atrás. Volver a disfrutar de aquellos meses junto a Seiya, valorando cada uno de los segundos pasados a su lado; pero sabía que era imposible. Y en caso de poder volver el tiempo atrás, no podía hacer el viaje sin que las mujeres en su interior la acompañaran, por lo tanto, no lo disfrutaría ni la mitad de lo que lo había disfrutado la primera vez. Y es que a pesar de toda la angustia y preocupación de aquellos meses, había muchos momentos junto al cantante, que habían quedado anclados en su memoria.

 Conocerlo en otras circunstancias no era algo que fuera factible, pero Serena deseó que pudiera ser. Imaginó que era posible, que sucedería incluso sin Sailor Moon y la princesa de la Luna, e hizo caso omiso de la voz de Serenity que le recordaba la imposibilidad de su deseo.

 —El tiempo nunca fue nuestro aliado. —dijo por fin, no sólo a Seiya, también a sí misma. Eventualmente, aquel era el único resultado.

 Y ningún deseo podía cambiarlo.

 Debió de haberlo intuido antes, cuando Rini hablaba de la gran dama que era su madre, cuando Diamante le hablaba de la Reina de la cual se había enamorado; sus mismas amigas, asombradas de todo lo que había cambiado.

 Seiya quería ser rebelde, tomarla de la cintura y echarla sobre su hombro. ¿Por qué no ser sólo Seiya y Serena? Abrió la boca para decirlo, para sentenciar que no estaba de acuerdo con ella, que se la robaría y después pensarían en las consecuencias, pero recordó lo que había pasado cuando se habían revelado sus identidades. Lo mucho que había detestado el proceder de sus respectivos equipos, lo mucho que había odiado a Haruka por imponerse sobre los deseos de Serena. Por no respetar lo que sólo Serena podía decidir.

 Él no sería uno más de esos que aprisionaban a su bombón. Respetaría su decisión a pesar de lo que le dolía. Había intentado y había perdido. No había ninguna vergüenza en reconocerlo. Si ella no quería darle un poco de tiempo, él no iba a obligarla. Había venido por un cierre y ya lo había obtenido.

 Habrían podido ser, pero nunca lo serían. Ella había tomado su decisión y él podía regresar a su planeta a intentar que su princesa fuera de nuevo la mujer más importante de su vida.

 —¿Qué está pasando aquí?

 Seiya quiere lanzar una carcajada, ya que por supuesto, el tiempo de la Sailor del viento es perfecto.

 —También te extrañe Haruka –dice, sin soltarse de Serena, intentando incrementar los segundos que pudieran estar así en brazos del otro, alargando la despedida.

 Serena no despega la vista del rostro de Seiya, ni intenta detener el llanto. Siente el inicio de la exasperación para con Haruka, pero ésta muere rápidamente ante la euforia de la princesa, quien parece pensar que la despedida está tardando mucho tiempo y requiriendo demasiado contacto físico. Se sorprende un poco al darse cuenta que no es capaz de sentir el completo desagrado de la princesa y se pregunta la razón.

 Los latidos de su corazón son la única respuesta, y entonces, se da cuenta que la reina está conteniendo a la princesa: le está dando oportunidad de despedirse.

 Quiere preguntar la razón, pero su tiempo con Seiya es finito y debe aprovecharlo al máximo, por lo que a pesar de la presencia de Haruka, vuelve a abrazarlo, rodeando su cintura y posando la cabeza en su pecho, escuchando el latir de su corazón.

 Intenta memorizar su ritmo, guardar en su memoria la mayor cantidad de cosas que pueda de Seiya, aferrándose a la idea que podrá al menos mantenerlos en su memoria. Que al menos eso le permitirá Serenity.

Haruka ha visto diferentes comportamientos de su joven princesa, pero es la primera vez que la ve de esa manera. Hay algo mal con su lenguaje corporal, en la manera en que apoya la cabeza en el pecho del joven a quien Haruka detesta a pesar de lo muy agradecida que está con la guerrera. Ve en los gestos de su princesa, la misma desesperación que cuando Neherenia raptó al príncipe de la tierra, pero al mismo tiempo algo más, una triste resignación que la guerrera del viento no puede entender.

 No es como si sólo se estuviera despidiendo de un amigo, es como si se estuviera resignando a no verlo nunca más. Y Haruka sabe que es imposible, puede verlo. Aquel mocoso va a incordiar cada que tenga oportunidad.

 Seiya rodea a Serena, cierra los ojos y se recrea en su aroma y calidez. Sabe que aquello no durara mucho, intuye que Haruka no permitirá que tengan una despedida mucho más larga, pero no permite que la presencia de la guerrera enturbie ese momento.

 Se vuelve valiente y toma el mentón de la joven entre sus dedos, sabe que no debe, pero lo quiere. Si no va a tener a la joven, ¿no es justo tener al menos un beso?

 Serena lo ve venir y sabe que ninguna de las mujeres en su interior va a permitírselo. Quiere imponer su voluntad a la de Serenity como antes, pero falla, puede sentir a la mujer apoderándose de sus brazos, de su cabeza y sentir el completo rechazo que siente la princesa hacia su amigo; preparada para hacer retroceder a Seiya.

  _“Va a ser peor si se lo permites”,_ escucha que le dice la reina y Serena tiene una nueva revelación.

 “¿ _Fue más fácil para ti?”_

—¡Cabeza de bombón!

 Haruka se apresura a tomar el brazo derecho de Serena y separarla de Seiya.

 Por un segundo, Serena piensa en gritar y separarse de Haruka con violencia, pero no lo hace. Simplemente y como siempre, permite que la rubia la esconda tras su cuerpo, volviéndose una barrera entre ella y Seiya. Como si no hubiera suficiente ya entre ellos. Sintiéndose mareada ante la ola de alivio y satisfacción que la princesa proyecta y que se sobrepone a la pena que Serena siente.

 —Sólo me estaba despidiendo, Haruka—dice y su voz suena rota, cansada debido a las lágrimas.

Pero no son sólo las lágrimas, es la discusión entre la princesa y la reina. Algo extraño, ya que desde que ambas mujeres aparecieron, parecían estar siempre de acuerdo, excepto ahora.

 Se pregunta la razón del mutismo de Sailor Moon.

 Pero no quiere ya saber nada de ellas. Deberían de tener compasión por ella y dejarla sola, al menos en ese momento en que debía despedirse de su mejor amigo.

 —Pensé que ya se habían despedido. –dice la guardiana del viento, sin despegar la vista de la figura del hombre.

 Seiya casi da un paso para enfrentar a Haruka, pero se detiene. Ya hay suficiente dolor en la voz de Serena como para agregar más en un enfrentamiento con la guardiana, además, ella ya lo ha dicho, sólo se estaban despidiendo. Sabe que lo correcto es aceptar los deseos de ella, pero es difícil hacerlo: no pelear por el derecho de despedirse. Por un poco más de tiempo.

 —Serena –dice, haciendo caso omiso de la guardiana-. La próxima vez que nos veamos, te llevaré conmigo y no me importa nada más.

 

Serena ve la seguridad en el cuerpo de Seiya, su manera de decirle: _te dejo tener la última palabra hoy, pero mañana seré yo el que la tenga_. Está seguro de que se volverán a ver.

 Ella quiere decir algo, apartar a Haruka y abrazarlo de nuevo. Decirle que no es él quien se despide, sino ella. Que es ella la que se va, que a quien él verá en el futuro será a Serenity. Pero no puede decir nada. Él simplemente desaparece tal como ha llegado. Y con él, desaparecen sus últimas fuerzas.

 Y se da cuenta de que no dijo adiós.

  _“¡No es justo!”,_ les grita a las otras mujeres, al tiempo que se deja caer al piso, odiando por primera vez la luz de la luna que ilumina la noche. Dejando que el llanto se adueñe de su cuerpo, que la desesperación fluya en cada uno de sus gemidos y que le impida a ratos respirar.

 Haruka la observa, completamente sorprendida sin saber qué hacer; observa cómo Serena se lleva la mano a sus orejas como si escuchara algo que la molestara, pero no se escucha nada más que los sollozos de la jovencita.

 La ve jadear en busca de aire y murmurar cosas que no entiende, que no tienen sentido para la guardiana del viento. La escucha mascullar entre dientes y eso es talvez lo más espantoso de la escena: Serena en el suelo, con el rostro cubierto de lágrimas, los mocos adornando su labio superior y baba adornando su barbilla; los ojos abiertos y enfocados a pesar del llanto. Como si estuviese viendo algo más, a alguien con quien mantiene una conversación entre balbuceos incoherentes.

 Haruka saca su teléfono móvil. Lo único que se le ocurre es marcarle a Michiru, pedirle que venga, que algo grave le pasa a Serena, y siente la ira recorrer su cuerpo ante la posibilidad de que el mocoso tuviera la culpa de todo eso.

 Hay un sólo pensamiento en la cabeza de Serena, la única cosa con la que se está defendiendo de la princesa, quien parece estar desesperada por hacerse de nuevo con el control de su cuerpo. Serena entiende que lo hace por Haruka, pero a ella realmente no le importa.

 Ya no quiere hacer lo correcto. Tiene miedo.

 _“Quiero vivir”,_ piensa con desesperación, a pesar de saber que eso no es lo correcto que hay que desear.

 Si hay una manera de volver el tiempo atrás, la quiere.

Y entonces lo recuerda: una llave.

Hay una llave, una manera de cruzar el tiempo.

Una oportunidad de vivir.


End file.
